


Don't Forget

by weewoooong



Series: Don't Forget [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Sung - Freeform, Amnesia, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NielWoon, Onghwang, Ongniel, Pancloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewoooong/pseuds/weewoooong
Summary: Sungwoon's in charge as the nurse for Daniel's recovery. Little did he know that Daniel would stay long at the hospital and would stay forever in his heart.





	1. Euigeon, who?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is planned to be a trilogy. I hope you'll enjoy this one. I miss Wanna One. :(

It's March 2019 right now. Daniel woke up because of a beeping sound from some sort of a machine located near him; it was like coming from his left side, a loud eerie sound that sounded like it'll get louder if Daniel would continue sleeping. That's why he fought from his drowsiness and wakes himself up from his dream.

He stared at the ceiling for like 4 seconds, still in confusion why he felt he's been like sleeping for days. He is scared, his deep slumber for God knows how long was full of never-ending dreams of being in a paradise, it was like an island promised to be blessed by wonderful things and happiness, his favorite part in the island was the sky especially the clouds that form on it, it made him feel that he's at peace, is not alone and there is someone who's beside him. But what Daniel is really scared of is that his dream would suddenly disappear without a hint and it will turn into a nightmare, big darkness who's ready to eat Daniel once he bumps his head onto something.

After he bumped his head, which he is always careful about because who would want to be in the dark; once the darkness totally surrounds him, Daniel will find himself in another dream, a paradise once again. It was a never-ending cycle of dreams, headaches, and nightmares. Daniel wanted to get out of it; the dream world scares him off. So he felt relieved that after a few hours, he was awakened by the sound near him.

Oh. Wait. Now that he had realized, where is that sound really coming from? He looked to his left side and was alarmed how a machine or apparatus is beside him. He can't remember how he got in there; scanning the left side of the room, he then realized that he was in a hospital room.

 

~

 

In the right side, there he saw a man, and judging by the height of the man, he may seem to be younger than Daniel. The man in the white uniform, which by the looks of it, is the nurse who is now turning around to his side.

Everything is still in a silent mode for Daniel for he was asleep for days and everything felt like the very first time. It was like he was just born a few seconds ago. His vision and his hearing became clear when the nurse approached him smiling and is very excited speaking at the phone attached to the wall near his bed.

 

~

 

"Dr. Jisung, our patient, Kang Daniel, is now fully awake at 8:07 AM.", the nurse called in Dr. Jisung, the doctor assigned to Daniel.

Sungwoon is happy. He's been with Daniel from the start, from the moment Daniel got into the emergency room drenched in the blood caused by the car accident Daniel went through, up to the operation and until now that Daniel based on Sungwoon's observation is now out of a coma.

 

Sungwoon may be a very competent nurse as he is always recommended by the doctors to assist and to monitor the patient, but Sungwoon really can't put aside his emotional being when working. That's a hidden rule in their profession that you shouldn't let your feelings get into your work. Whenever someone is in danger, is in the emergency room and operation room, Sungwoon is always worried about the patients he handled. Daniel's operation took 10 hours to finish; he didn't leave the operation room until Daniel's condition is stable. He's been with Dr. Jisung with all of the assessments made to Daniel and is always there to observe and monitor Daniel's state. Along with Dr. Jisung, Sungwoon is the one who knows every bit of detail regarding Daniel's recovery.

Even though in his break or off duty he'll be having calls whenever Daniel is having seizures or whenever his vital signs are not okay. Sungwoon is an on-call nurse but in these kinds of cases like Daniel, you can just knock the sleeping quarters in the hospital whenever they need Sungwoon.

 

So now that he can finally see that Daniel's out of a coma. He excitedly went to Daniel and informed Daniel how happy he was, Sungwoon forgot that Daniel maybe still in its groggy state and he is the acting nurse of Daniel, neither a family member nor a friend. When he got a confused response from Daniel that was the time he remembered that he must start with the needed assessment and call Dr. Jisung.

"I'm at my office, I'll be there in a bit, start the assessment.", Dr. Jisung commanded the nurse.

The nurse nodded as if Dr. Jisung's in front of him, and faced the patient.

"Okay. Hey, there big guy. I am Sungwoon, the nurse assigned to you, sorry that I was in my excited state a while ago, I must have scared you. But I am more like a personal nurse because you really needed to be prioritized to monitor you well. I'll just be starting with the initial assessment.", Sungwoon explained to Daniel.

Daniel is still confused with the situation and is still not able to process everything that this man is saying to him. Sungwoon just proceeded even though he didn't receive any response from Daniel.

 

~

 

Daniel's record of the Glasgow Coma Scale started with a result of less than 8, the scale is based solely from observations; these observations are namely: Eye response, Verbal response, and Motor response. Daniel started having no eye-opening, no verbal response, and flexion to pain. He improved to having reactions in the eye whenever he feels pain, incomprehensible sounds he makes maybe from the pain he's encountering and localizes pain. And today, the eyes of Daniel are spontaneously moving, he's still confused but maybe later on when Dr. Jisung is around to ask him questions, he may be oriented in saying words or answering.

For the motor response, Sungwoon instructed Daniel to move his left and right fingers, hands, arms, legs and many more, Daniel did all the things that Sungwoon commanded. Sungwoon even instructed Daniel to follow Sungwoon's fingers with his eyes, Daniel is a little bit shaky and slow but that's okay since he went from 0 to finally wake up in just a day.

Just when he's about to ask Daniel some questions, Dr. Jisung has arrived at Daniel's room.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Jisung.", Dr. Jisung gently touched Daniel's right hand.  
"So how are you?", Dr. Jisung added. There was a short silence that covered the room and Sungwoon is also waiting for Daniel to respond.

Dr. Jisung faced Sungwoon with questionable eyes and Sungwoon just nodded.

 

"Hmm. Okay, he's been quiet since he woke up. It's completely normal for you, Daniel to have no words to say as of the moment—", Dr. Jisung was stopped by Daniel's uproar.

"No. No. You got that wrong. My name's Euigeon. Where am I exactly? And who are you guys and what am I doing here?", Daniel answered which made Jisung and Sungwoon hurriedly went up to his records to check where did he get that his name was Euigeon.

 

Jisung faced Sungwoon and Sungwoon didn't know what's happening. Sungwoon knew for sure that he checked all the IDs that Daniel has with him when he got hit by a car. And when the police department coordinated with the hospital, they looked upon their records and confirmed the identity of Kang Daniel.

Jisung calmly turned to Daniel and speak with him, good thing his patient is not in a furious state right now.

"Okay, Euigeon. What is the last thing that you can remember? Can you tell me specifically, this one can be a guess, what is the date today?", Dr. Jisung questioned Daniel.

"I can remember having some good times with my friends in Busan, and I think it's September 2012 right now.", Daniel answered.


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when did Daniel change his name, so don't mind then timelines in my story. I hope you are liking my fic. Good day to all.

Sungwoon and Jisung left Daniel in his room after making sure that Daniel is peacefully having his rest right now. Both of them had trouble in calming down Daniel and explaining to him the reason why he's been hospitalized. Good thing that Sungwoon is good in talking to irate or furious patients and assuring them that Sungwoon will help them in everything they need.

The two, Sungwoon and Jisung, locked the room of Jisung's office or the place where he analyzes the patient's confidential records so that no one can know Daniel's condition right now as Dr. Jisung is not yet sure why Daniel has amnesia right now.

"We didn't have to use ventilation machine on Daniel because as we can see on his results that his head injury didn't affect his brain in supplying oxygen.", Jisung informed Sungwoon.

"Hyung, don't be frustrated about it, let's just pray that this one is just the effect of the trauma that his brain went through and everything will be temporary.", Sungwoon is now hushing Jisung.

 

He does call Jisung, hyung when they are outside the hospital or the two are just talking with each other alone. Because Jisung's not comfortable with Sungwoon calling him Dr. Jisung, it's like building a professional boundary between the two of them when obviously Jisung likes Sungwoon, a lot. But innocent Sungwoon would probably have no idea about that.

"Will you be here with me until Daniel's full recovery? Will you be patient with Daniel?", Jisung asked. His tone was like he needed some strength in overcoming Daniel's case.

"I will—", Sungwoon answered while massaging Jisung's palm to make him feel better.

"Will you promise to me that Guanlin's case won't repeat for Daniel's situation?", Jisung added.

Sungwoon was shocked with what Jisung has asked. He didn't know that Jisung has the knowledge with whatever happened between him and Guanlin.

"How did you--, nevertheless I don't want to talk about it. I promise to be with Daniel and help you all the way.", Sungwoon hesitantly answered back.

 

Sungwoon left the room and Jisung was dumb-founded with what happened. He likes Sungwoon but he didn't know the things that will pull out the cold personality out of Sungwoon. For Jisung, Guanlin is just the first patient that he has encountered having amnesia, Jisung and Sungwoon managed to help Guanlin with the proper treatments that he needed but for Sungwoon, Guanlin is not just a patient but is a dear friend to him, a family, a home away from his hometown.

 

~

 

Sungwoon returned to Daniel's room to check what's happening right now with his patient. He silently entered Daniel's new room. He was transferred to a new room because he's out of coma and it is one of Daniel's conditions a while ago.

"Okay. Okay. I'll calm down but first, can you transfer me into some room? I don't know just get me out of here, seeing these machines and having a spacious room suffocates me.", Daniel requested angrily. He even kicked and pulled some of the tubes that were connected to him earlier because his situation right now is really hitting his emotions up.

 

Upon remembering that scene, Sungwoon gulped as he was afraid of what kind of Daniel or Euigeon he'll be facing. He held the doorknob tight and even tiptoed entering the room.

"Uhm. What are you doing? You look silly." Daniel welcomed Sungwoon with his jerkiness.

Sungwoon pouted and saw how Daniel became irritated with Sungwoon's action. Sungwoon stood still and walk towards Daniel properly as if nothing happened. Sungwoon is now scared and will now take care of his actions for his patient is rude. But Sungwoon knows how to fight, he's not called competent for nothing. So Sungwoon's first mission aside from taking care of Daniel is getting to know who Daniel really is.

 

"Hmmm. Are you really that rude to someone who's willing and capable to help you out? You agreed a while ago that you will be cooperative with all of your treatments.", Sungwoon informed Daniel while showing his victory smile.

"Ow, wait. I didn't sign up a form saying that I should be nice to you guys. I mean it's fucking 7 years that I've lost in my memory, do you think that I can trust you that easily?", Daniel scowled back.

Well, Daniel's right so Sungwoon just breathed out heavy sighs. He as well didn't sign up to face a rude patient and listen to Jisung hyung's comment about Guanlin on the same day. Ugh. This is the negative side in becoming a nurse, the doctor and the patient are tag team in stressing you out.

 

It's 1 pm in the afternoon. Before the heated situation between Daniel and Sungwoon comes to live action, Sungwoon proceeded to open up the curtains wide enough to let the sunlight touch everything in the room.

"What the—Seriously, what's up with you and all these things that you do?", Daniel angrily said.

If you'll see Sungwoon in the outside he's like at peace but deep inside he's about to cry. You can't blame him because Sungwoon's innocent; everyone around him likes him and is friends with him. Sungwoon's really fragile but then again he'll get scolded by the hospital management if they knew that Sungwoon let his emotions show again.

"But you are always peacefully sleeping whenever I describe to you what do the sky and the clouds look like in a certain day.", Sungwoon explained while bowing his head because he can't let Daniel see that he's weak in receiving harsh feedbacks with his service.

3 seconds has passed but he didn't hear any words or comments from Daniel. So he lifted his face and was shocked that Daniel is now covering his whole body with the blanket and is ignoring the sunlight or Sungwoon himself.

"I uh- I'm sorry I'll just close this one and leave. Just—", Sungwoon still confuse with Daniel's silence.

"No. Leave that one open.", Daniel cleared his throat upon conversing with Sungwoon.

"Hmm. Okay, sorry. Just hit that button up from the right side of your bed, if you wanted to call me to help you out or anything or if your condition is not serving you right. Go get some rest okay?", Sungwoon left Daniel and silently walked out of the room because Sungwoon is now sensing that Daniel doesn't want to argue or to talk with someone right now.

 

To explain Daniel's silence, he was taken aback with Sungwoon's words. He realized the fact that is hidden from what Sungwoon has just said. So the clouds and the sky that he liked in his dream were like a world that mixes his dream and reality. His memory now is not serving him right so he doesn't know if he guessed that one right.

"But really, how did Sungwoon know that I was at peace whenever he talks about the cloud formation, is he like with me all the time. Oh now, I remember he said that one when I've finally woke up from the coma. Can I trust him?", Daniel is speaking to himself at the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry for being rude. Understand me and please bear with me whenever I fell do shit that I have no one else right now.", Daniel still at the back of his mind.

"I need you, Sungwoon.", Daniel exclaimed.

He did remember Sungwoon's name. 

Daniel fell asleep with a tear of loneliness in his eyes still covered with the blanket he used to protect his own feelings to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be done every week. I love you guys.


	3. Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is someone still with me? I miss nielwoon, a lot.

"A new day. . . A new start. . .", Sungwoon keeps repeating that in his mind while having his daily walk going to the hospital. He decided to sleep on his apartment last night because his patient is now awake and he missed having a good night sleep in his own room.

Sungwoon's all dressed in his white uniform, he wished he could also wear the nurses' uniforms with animal prints on it like giraffes, monkeys, elephants, etc. but nurses assigned in the nursery room and pediatric clinic or department are the only ones allowed wearing them. He sure looks cute and small on those, what a pity. Sungwoon with his airpods on entered a local shop along the way.

 

"Maybe I can spare some time looking for something to buy. Hmm, let's see. . . alas!", Sungwoon searched around the shop, removed his airpods and finally got something interesting to buy. Sungwoon headed towards the old lady who he believes is the owner of the shop and paid for his item.

"I didn't know grown-up men are still into these kinds of stuff.", the lady remarked.

"Oh no Miss, it's for my patient. But uhm, yea, well he's a grown-up too.", Sungwoon scratched his head while amending.

"Ooh, I see. Here you go; a diary, a pen, and one lucky patient. Take care while you're on the road young lad.", the lady then waved goodbye at her lovely customer.

 

~

 

"I guess I also need a lucky day today, I don't want to get a Guanlin-blabby Jisung-hyung today and a jerk Euigeon patient today. My bed helped a lot to regain my patience.", Sungwoon was shocked that Jihoon was walking beside him.

 

"How long have you been there?", Sungwoon asked.

"We entered the hospital together hyung. I didn't bother you because I am enjoying your daily journal of stress.", Jihoon giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever baby Jihoon. Do you know Dr. Jisung's whereabouts today? What time's your lunch break? Join your favorite hyung, please.", Sungwoon pouted.

"You are his nurse, you should know that but I think, he's out of town, our director picked his favorite doctor to go with him to our new hospital far away from here. And as for the lunch, I will if you'll stop calling me baby.", Jihoon talked back.

"But your uniform made you look like a baby, those animal prints look good on you. You'll always be my baby, I'll buy you a donut after, okay? Good morning. I love you.", Sungwoon kissed Jihoon on the cheeks and ran fast to ignore whatever Jihoon's about to answer.

"Ugh, hyuuuuuuuung!", Jihoon's whine can be heard all over the hallway, good thing no one's there except for them.

Sungwoon giggled while running to the nurse's headquarters and fixed his things needed when he'll go check out Daniel.

 

~

 

Sungwoon entered the room and found Daniel awake and is having a hard time controlling the remote used to adjust the room's temperature. Sungwoon quickly walked to Daniel's side and slowly picked up the remote away from Daniel's hands.

"Let me do that buddy. Good morning to you. So how's your sleep? Did the bugs let you sleep last night?", Sungwoon asked.

Daniel was surprised and quickly searched for bugs on his bed.

"Is there one in here?", Daniel is panicking, still searching for some bugs.

"Oh, god. Sorry. It was just an expression. We are a hospital, we keep our things clean and sanitized.", Sungwoon closed his eyes while telling that to Daniel, he'll get scolded for sure.

"Thank god. Don't ever do that again, okay? You scared the hell out of me. Why are you late by the way? I've asked the cleaning staff where could you have possibly gone and they told me you should have been here moments before.", Daniel interrogated Sungwoon.

"So now, you're looking for me huh?", Sungwoon asked while moving his eyebrows up and down. He did arrive late for 5 minutes because of his encounter with Jihoon and he had a hard time escaping the nurse who greeted him before entering Daniel's room.

"Not a single bit. I just wanted to make sure the hospital hires trustworthy nurses and staff. Saving one's life is your duty right?", Daniel is again in his cold state right now.

Sungwoon bowed and apologized. Start the day without encountering jerk Euigeon? Failed. Before leaving Daniel, Sungwoon assisted him while changing his clothes, drinking his medicines and making the bed comfortable for Daniel to have a better rest. Even though Daniel became insensitive with his words earlier still, Sungwoon handed him his gift to Daniel.

"What's this?", Daniel's happy but pretended to be not looking whatever Sungwoon left on his table.

"Earlier, it was a ‘welcome to my life' gift but now realizing the situation that maybe not all are happy to enter my life, that gift now is called ‘hope this thing will make you feel better and help you to remember some of your lost memory'; it's a diary and a pen, do whatever you wanted to do on it. Can you please just accept it? I know we are not allowed to do this kind of stuff, giving gifts and what-not, but I really want to find you something to make you busy while you're having your stay here at the hospital.", Sungwoon explained and was about to leave when he saw Daniel opened it and smiled. Somehow those made him feel good and turned his back to leave the room.

 

"Open up the curtains for me, please? I love checking how the sky is today."

Sungwoon is still hurt with what happened earlier and missed out the part the Daniel said please and he's not astounded that Daniel now likes the view of the sky or surroundings outside. Sungwoon just followed Daniel's request and left the room not looking back at Daniel.

 

"Fuck Euigeon, you screwed up big time. You said you wanted to trust him, not to push him away. You should have complimented how good he smelled today or maybe thanked him with this gift. Uh, Sungwoon must've hated me right now. No, no buddy. Man up and think straight, uh. What to do? What to do?", Daniel's frustrated while biting his pen.

"Ah hah! Maybe I can make it up to him later.", Daniel thought while writing something in his diary and went to sleep after that for an afternoon nap.

 

~

 

Sungwoon knocked Daniel's room before entering, this time Sungwoon made sure he'll shut his mouth and limit his words when it comes to what words are the only needed for Daniel's recovery. He was dumbfounded when he saw Daniel is using and is writing something on the diary that he gave.

He approached Daniel. Daniel closed his diary and smiled at Sungwoon.

Sungwoon assisted him in taking his oral medicines and reminded Daniel to just press the alarm whenever he needs something. Upon assisting Daniel in drinking some water, Daniel held one of Sungwoon's hands, the one he's using to hold the glass of water and Daniel looked at Sungwoon. Sungwoon placed down the glass on the table and accepted the grip of Daniel in his hands and stared back at his patient.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier; I mean all of the rudeness I showed you since day 1. I hope you can forgive me and let me make it up to you.", Daniel softly spoke and gulped.

Sungwoon let out a long sigh.

"I'll be a liar if I told you I did not get hurt on all of your past actions. But what is important is that I do understand you, I'll be patient to you and I guess it's not called past actions if I'll just keep on minding it and not look on your present actions, right? You are wrong, I am not the one who saves lives, and it's the man from above. But I am here, sent from the above to give you all the care and love that you deserve. Your life is a gift, that's why I treat my patients as a family or friend because your lives are precious to me. I do assure you that this hospital hires not just loyal staffs but trustworthy and loving members of the family.", Sungwoon said that while still holding Daniel's hand.

"Here you go.", Daniel handed him over a paper bag.

Sungwoon opened it and it was a fresh vegetable salad.

"How did you—", Sungwoon is so flattered right now, Daniel gave him one of his favorites.

"I asked your nurse assistant or intern, Daehwi and requested him to buy me something that you like to eat. It was hard because it's against the hospital policy blah blah blah. But please do accept that. That is uhm, ‘thank you for welcoming me into your life' gift", Daniel still handing him over the food and insisted that he should take his gift.

"Okay, I will. But just this one time, okay? Do know that I am gladly helping you to recover and I don't want something in return. Just follow all the instructions and medications given to you, I'll be grateful with that. I'll just have my lunch break, okay? I'll eat this one promise. Just ring again; Daehwi will immediately come to assist you. No more medicines to intake this evening but I'll check later if you're sleeping on time.", Sungwoon patted Daniel's head.

 

Before leaving Daniel for lunch, Sungwoon managed to clean up Daniel's table as the young lad wanted to write something on his diary. Sungwoon also closed out the curtains because the sunlight is striking and Daniel requested it, saying that he's done appreciating whatever's outside of the hospital for the day.

While closing out the curtains, Sungwoon's about to approach Daniel to inform that he's about to leave but then Sungwoon just proceeded to the door because Daniel seems so busy and is happy while writing something on his diary.

Just as about as Sungwoon will close the door, he watched as Daniel's flipped over his diary and started writing at the back of the diary. Sungwoon's wondering why Daniel did that but he guess, he'll ignore it for now because his vegetable salad and his baby Jihoon is waiting for him.

 

________________________________________  
March 17, 2019  
"Childhood is like being drunk. Everyone remembers what you did, except you."  
Yesterday, I was called Daniel by the doctor and the nurse. I don't remember changing my name into that one. I can't remember anything at all or maybe I'm too afraid filtering some of it if they were true memories or just a mere dream because I have no one right now to verify these memories that I am in question with. Who am I? I just know that I am Daniel who has questions in head and cute and helpful nurses (S&D) by his side.  
Sincerely,  
Still Euigeon  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a long ride for Daniel's recovery. Stay with us, okay? I love you, guys.


	4. Pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quoted sentences on Daniel's diary entries, I just got them from Google. Credits to the owner, they anonymously created the quotes. I'm sorry if I have to use those because they really wrote something beautiful and is fit with what Daniel is feeling.

Sungwoon is cleaning up some things that he can handle in Daniel's room, he knows it is not part of his job but you can't stop him from doing something if he knows it can give the best service to his patients. While cleaning, he noticed Daniel didn't mind to even take a bite of the pudding that is given for free to the patients by the hospital.

"Hey there, I've noticed that since the day that the hospital staff put puddings on your meal you haven't got to take a bite of it. Are you not into sweets?", Sungwoon asked while Daniel is busy writing.

The two became that close, asking random stuff to get to know each other, and for the record, Daniel requested it since he really wanted to start to converse with his nurse, Sungwoon.

"Hmm, I like sweets. It's just that I hate vanilla.", Daniel answered while being straight to his point.

"But it's pudding and free.", Sungwoon said while having a tone of defeat.

"I may consider eating you instead if you'll not stop with your propaganda. Chocolates are what I love", Daniel exclaimed which made Sungwoon left astounded. Daniel smirked with how Sungwoon reacted to it and continue writing.

"Okay. I'll stop. Can I eat it instead? The hospital serves the best vanilla pudding.", Sungwoon pleaded.

"I'll eat you—"

Daniel stopped with whatever he's about to say because Sungwoon furiously went out of the room. Sungwoon even left the trash he said he'll throw out because Sungwoon ignored having the ‘eating' conversation with Daniel.

 

~

 

"Hello there hyung, why are you nervous and holding your chest, is everything fine?", Jihoon asked.

"Uhm, yes, it's just that my patient—", Sungwoon stopped when someone familiar approached their side.

"Nurse Jihoon, I'll take care of Sungwoon. You can proceed with your work. Thank you.", Dr. Jisung faced Jihoon and Jihoon bowed before Dr. Jisung and waved goodbye to Sungwoon and signaled his hyung that he'll call later while Dr. Jisung is not looking at him anymore.

"And you Sungwoon,--", Dr. Jisung held Sungwoon's arm and examined his face.

"—are you alright? What happened to Daniel? Tell me.", Dr. Jisung added.

"Uhhhh, nothing. We just had a conversation about this one, do you want it hyung? Here you can have it, bye.", Sungwoon handed him over the vanilla pudding and walked fast to the hospital's restroom. Sungwoon is still not okay with how Daniel made his heart skipped a beat.

 

"What's up with that kid? But thanks for this anyway.", Dr. Jisung said at the back of his mind while happily heading to his room before he goes check out Daniel.

"Sungwoon really knows how to brighten up my day.", Jisung added.

 

~

 

"Really Sungwoon, what's wrong with his statement? Don't put malice on it, he's cute and charming and handsome and hot. But stop it, he's your patient and you will never cross that line.", Sungwoon said while washing his face and facing the mirror, he was then shocked that a smirking Jihoon got out of one of the cubicle.

"Why are you surprised hyung? And why do I always enjoy your daily journal?", Jihoon giggled.

Sungwoon wants to get annoyed but then he just blames his talkative mind and mouth whenever someone specifically Jihoon hears him talking.

"I've also heard from others that your one and the only patient is hot. Is my hyung in love?", Jihoon asked while impersonating a Disney princess whenever they see their prince charming.

"Shut up. Ugh, okay I think I may have a crush on Daniel—", Sungwoon answered but was stopped by Jihoon.

"So, Daniel is the lucky guy. Uhh~, Sungwoon hyung has a crush. . Sungwoon hyung has a crush.", Jihoon teased Sungwoon.

"You really liked what you heard, huh? Just pleeeease, keep this between the two of us. Or else it's your lips that I'll kiss this time.", Sungwoon teased back.

"Yuck hyung, you always play that card against me. I liked you back then, but I claimed it to myself that I just want to be your baby brother forever. And goodbye, I hate receiving kisses from you.", Jihoon stomped at the floor before exiting the restroom.

"Whew, that was a close one Sungwoon. Shut your mouth especially around Dr. Jisung, he'll scold me for sure.", Sungwoon became sad remembering how Jisung interrogated him about Guanlin.

 

~

 

Jisung is sitting at his chair, reviewing Daniel's case when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, Sungwoon come in, come in, what is it?", Jisung asked while Sungwoon is peeking if Jisung is busy or available to talk to.

"I just wanted to ask if you're doing fine these days especially with Daniel and his amnesia.", Sungwoon said.

"Thank you, I am doing just fine. It's the new hospital who is exhausting me but that's okay since I love my work. It's you that I should be checking on, is our Daniel coping up? Are you guys fighting?—", Jisung laughed.

"—because I've heard on the floor that you always let out a long and heavy sigh after going out of the room.", Jisung added.

"That was just before, we are good now. Since he offered friendship.", Sungwoon giggled and he didn't notice that he smiled from ear to ear which Jisung suspected that something's going on between the two.

"Good. Good. Thank you again for checking how I am doing, I'll just finish this one and go to Daniel.", Jisung said.

"Do you want me to come along? Is my help needed there?", Sungwoon asked.

"No! Sorry,--", Jisung cleared his throat.

"Oh.", that was all that got out from Sungwoon's mouth.

"—no. You are doing well. I can deal with Daniel later by myself. You can have an early out today.", Jisung explained further.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks doc.", Sungwoon answered before making way to the exit.

"By the way Sungwoon, --", Jisung chase Sungwoon before he can finally leave. Sungwoon turned around and showed a face that is questioning the lad.

"I missed you.", Jisung said and Sungwoon just nodded, the two of them know that those words are real but it will not erase the fact that Jisung became irritated earlier. So Sungwoon after nodding just left and went to take a rest at the nurse station.

 

~

 

Dr. Jisung entered Daniel's room after lunch. Jisung saw Daniel is playfully writing something in a notebook.

"Hello there. I can see you're busy and that's good. So how's your stay?", Dr. Jisung grabs the chair from the corner of the room to Daniel's side.

"I'm doing good, I guess, this diary is a great way to kill the time. Sungwoon-hyung knows how to take care of his patients.", Daniel slipped.

"Nurse Sungwoon gave you that?", Jisung asked and smelled something is really fishy between the two.

Daniel was shocked; he forgot that it was against the policy of the hospital.

"No. No. I just appreciated how nurse Sungwoon handles his patients. You too, doc, you are doing great as well especially with my recovery.", Daniel hurriedly contradicted whatever is running on Dr. Jisung's mind.

"I see. Well, so maybe finally someone visited you and gave you that one. I am glad to hear that. How about your memory? Are you comfortable in talking about your past or the ones that you can remember?", Dr. Jisung asked. Dr. Jisung saw how the cheerful Daniel became sad when he mentioned that he was glad that Daniel has visitors now.

"It's okay not to talk about it in detail right? Plus I do have someone now who I know I can talk to about everything. But as for my progress, hmmm. . .I think I am doing great except that I am still confused if the things that I can remember are true and if they really did happen.", Daniel stated.

"Okay good. It's good that you have someone now. I hope he'll visit you often.", Dr. Jisung commented.

"I know he will.", Daniel lied. From the day that he's finally out of a coma, no one visited him, but at some point, that lie has its half-truth, for he knows that he has Sungwoon on his side anytime.

"Okay, I'll leave you for now. Take a good rest.", Dr. Jisung touched Daniel's arm and made his way out of the room.

 

~

 

Moments after Dr. Jisung left, someone sneaked in stealthily inside Daniel's room. Daniel was surprised but smiled when he noticed that a small man entered his room.

"Why are you laughing? By the way, here you go.", Sungwoon is not dressed as a nurse now and he is wearing a cap, he gave Daniel a chocolate pudding.

"What are you doing here hyung? Dr. Jisung said you left early.", Daniel asked and happily accepted the pudding.

"I asked why you are laughing upon my entrance. I just wanted to check you out before I file for a vacation leave.", Sungwoon said while lowering his voice and removed his cap which made Daniel stare at how beautiful Sungwoon is that day.

"Hey. Hey.", Sungwoon snapped his fingers that made Daniel flinch on his position.

"Have I told you that you always look cute whenever you enter my room?", Daniel seriously asked that made Sungwoon blushed.

"Okay. Enough with that how did you manage to get me a chocolate one? The staffs said that it's the children who always get to pick first that's why I am always left with the vanilla one.", Daniel looked at Sungwoon with confusion and now he's about to finish the whole cup of the pudding.

"I manage to lure my baby Jihoon to get that.", Sungwoon answered.

"Oh, you do have a boyfriend? Is he also working here?", Daniel asked.

"Yes,--", Daniel frowned with Sungwoon's answer.

"—he is working here. But no, he is not my boyfriend. Baby Jihoon is like a baby brother to me. Sorry, I'm just used to call him baby.", Sungwoon answered and Daniel's face light up.

"Ahh. I always love my day with chocolates in it.", Daniel exclaimed while showing his bunny tooth.

"You look cute. Will you always be a puppy whenever you have chocolates, coz I love seeing you like this.", Sungwoon uttered.

"I am always happy whenever you are here even without chocolates.", Daniel shyly and truthfully uttered back.

"Do you want me to leave again, you're making things awkward for me again, you know.", Sungwoon remarked.

"No. No. It's true but you can just ignore that fact. I do have a question if it's okay for you?", Daniel said.

"Uh-huh. Go on.", Sungwoon said.

"Since the day that I was brought in the hospital, did someone visited me or perhaps called the hospital about me?", Daniel asked.

"It's a hard one to answer. But you have the right to know that.—", Sungwoon heavily breathed before continuing.

"Up until now, there is none." Sungwoon finished his statement and Daniel slowly showed Sungwoon how he is surprised and sad about that truth.

"Oh, don't worry love—", Sungwoon pulled Daniel into a hug.

"I always do check our customer information desk if someone has called and even the police station to check out if someone is looking out for you. Everything will be fine dear. I'll help you and update you all the time if you want to.", Sungwoon then kissed Daniel's forehead while feeling the pain Daniel is going through right now.

"Ssshh. I am here, okay? Stop crying, it breaks my heart seeing you like this.", Sungwoon cupped Daniel's face and locked his lips into Daniel's.

The kiss lasted for 4 seconds before they both flinched.

"Oh God. Sorry Niel, I didn't mean to. I uh- I uh—", Sungwoon didn't know what's happening with him right now.

Daniel just embraced Sungwoon and dug his head into Sungwoon's chest and shoulder.

"I am really sorry Daniel.", Sungwoon finally found the right words he's been seeking.

Daniel just swayed his head, signaling his hyung that ‘no, it's fine' while being still on the same position, Daniel liked being on Sungwoon's chest and shoulder.

"Can you stay here a bit more? Can you sleep beside me tonight?", Daniel pleaded.

Sungwoon being soft and carried away with what happened a while ago, agreed to stay for the night.

Daniel wrote something first at the back of his diary while Sungwoon is fixing the bed to make it comfortable for the two of them. Daniel is writing something while touching his lips and putting his eyes back and forth with the diary and Sungwoon.

Later on, Sungwoon asked Daniel to join him in the bed so that Daniel could take a rest now.

 

________________________________________  
March 20, 2019

"Accept your past without regret, handle your present with confidence and face your future without fear."

A new and strange man appeared in my dreams yesterday night. In my dreams, we are happy, holding our hands together and just enjoying the time that we have. Is he someone from the past? I am afraid on the roads that I am about to take, I love living in the present, can I just run with the person I am right now and hide from whatever the future will hold for us?

Sincerely,

Daniel  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do want a feedback on how good or bad I write,please feel free to do some feedback about my writing skills. Plus, I really want to show you guys the entries at the back of Daniel's diary, but this is not the right time for that. :(


	5. Lai Guanlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, this is so far my favorite part in this fic. I do hope you guys will also love it.

Daniel is happily eating his lunch remembering what happened yesterday night, he woke up without Sungwoon by his side but Sungwoon left a note saying “I’ll be leaving early. My favorite patient needs me.”.

The door opened and Daniel was surprised that it was Daehwi who first greeted him a Good Morning one. Daehwi then preceded opening up the curtains, checking Daniel’s condition and helped him to take in his medicines. Daniel is confused why it is Daehwi whose doing all the stuff that he surely knows are all assigned to Sungwoon.

Daehwi is about to leave the room when Daniel coughed two times to gain Daehwi’s attention.

“You are always quiet. But can I ask a question?”, Daniel initiated the conversation.

“Yes. You have actually asked a question. If it’s about Sungwoon-hyung that you’ll about to ask, he said he told you yesterday that he’ll be having his vacation leave.”, Daehwi playfully answered.

Daniel scratched his head because this kid really likes to read his mind.

“How long?”, Daniel asked.

“I really don’t know but it’s his birthday tomorrow, maybe days after his birthday and he’ll finally show up.”, Daehwi stated.

“And oh, if you’ll be requesting me to buy him a gift, I guess I do have a spare time later.”, Daehwi added and winked.

“Oh, I was just going to request you to grab my diary but since you asked for it, can you buy me something for nurse Sungwoon?”, Daniel showed his bunny teeth.

Daehwi rolled his eyes and reached the diary to give it to Daniel, “You are clearly just making things up, I knew what’s going on between you two guys.”

“You knew? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh”, and Daniel just continue his gay scream until Daehwi stuffed some vanilla pudding in his mouth.

“Shut your mouth hole, Mister, I knew nothing but my point has been proven with your scream.”, Daehwi now is laying his teasing eyes on Daniel.

“Vanilla tastes awful.”, Daniel pouted.

“You being an adorable puppy won’t erase what I have discovered today. You like him?”, Daehwi asked.

“Yes, I think so.”, Daniel answered.

“What a lame answer. But I’m warning you, with your condition, step back with what you’re feeling, you may be just feeling overwhelmed with the existence or the fact that you have Sungwoon-hyung right now, I hate to break this to you, but me and Jihoon will break your bones the moment that you will be the reason for Sungwoon-hyung’s pain.”, Daehwi set his rule.

“We wanted happiness for him, you guys clearly don’t know of each other’s past, so please unless you are sure and isn’t a patient of him anymore, please do hold your feelings. I love my hyung and I like you somehow? So I’m just making things easier for you guys.”, Daehwi added.

“As of now, I can’t promise you that. I like Sungwoon clearly not because I have him right now. Fuck, I don’t even have him but this is getting hard already.”, Daniel can’t contain what he is feeling right now.

“I gave you a warning okay? I don’t want this conversation to get to Sungwoon hyung, he’ll overthink for sure. But as a promise and an assurance that I won’t be a total hindrance, I’ll buy whatever you want to give for his birthday. You know the drill, right?”, Daehwi asked.

“Yes. Thank you, Daehwi. It’s against the rules so your name will remain hidden.”, Daniel thanked Daehwi and grab his wallet that the hospital gave along with his other stuff when he finally woke up and whispered what he wanted to give to Sungwoon.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in my mind. Take some rest now.”, Daehwi tugged in Daniel for him to sleep well.

 

~

 

Sungwoon went home to change his clothes and prepare for this day, he actually filed a 2-day vacation leave, to meet an old friend and celebrate his birthday with him. It was 11 am when he finally arrived at him and his friend's favorite café. He entered the café and he can’t help to smile because his friend still hasn’t changed, he still looks a very fine young man, all the clothes really suit him and his shoulders and height really scream hotness in it.

“Hyung, you really showed up. Woaahh.”, a young man embraced and kissed Sungwoon on the cheeks and offered Sungwoon to sit on the chair in front of him.

“Here, this is for you. Red carnations, what food do you want to eat?”, the young lad asked.

“Thank you Guanlin for these, you know that I am not asking you to buy me stuff right?”, Sungwoon stated.

“Yes, Sir, I do know that, but I wanted our meeting and your birthday tomorrow to be something special okay?”, Guanlin smiled, a smile that Sungwoon can’t resist.

“I miss you.”, was all that came out from Sungwoon’s mouth because he’s too grateful that finally the two of them met once again.

“So how’s life? Since when did you arrive here in Korea?”, Sungwoon added.

“I just came here like 3 days ago but I won’t stay that long for a business trip. I don’t want to miss the chance to not see you that’s why I requested to extend my stay here even just for 2 days more.”, Guanlin answered.

“Hmm, just like the good old days, you really can’t stay long.”, Sungwoon then became sad and bowed his head to hide the pain he’s in right now.

“Hey. Hey.”, Guanlin lifted up Sungwoon’s chin.

“I came here to see you not to make you feel bad. You can always come with me, you do know that right?”, Guanlin waited for Sungwoon to answer.

“But—“, Sungwoon looked away.

“Yeah, I know. Your life’s in here. I just you know gathered up again some courage to ask you that question again. It’s a yearly thing for us, me asking you to come with me. I still love you hyung, but I know that being with me is hard.”, Guanlin stated and was about to go the counter to order something when Sungwoon grabbed his hand.

“I am starting to like someone now.”, Sungwoon gulped but still continue to honestly tell that to Guanlin.

Guanlin just smiled and said that he’ll order something for the both of them first.

Sungwoon bit his nails after that and when their foods and drinks came up, they didn’t talk anymore about the last statement of Sungwoon. They continued to enjoy their day; Sungwoon completely forgot about his feelings for Daniel for a while and enjoyed his time with Guanlin. You can’t blame him; Guanlin will always be the love that he can’t have. The two of them are mature enough to know that they aren’t for each other, and now they just want to treasure whatever that is left in their relationship and never let go of their friendship.

 

~

 

Guanlin rented a car for 2 days so he was able to drop off Sungwoon at his apartment.

“Sungwoon hyung, I’ll fetch you tomorrow at 9 am okay?”, Guanlin chase Sungwoon before he can finally go inside his apartment

“Yeah sure.”, Sungwoon nodded. “Thank you for this day, you really made my day.”, Sungwoon added.

“It’s better if I’ll be able to hear that every day, but life won’t allow us.”, Guanlin scoffed.

“And oh, thanks for letting me know.”, Guanlin added.

“Know what? Oh. Can we talk this another time? It’s my birthday tomorrow”, Sungwoon pleaded.

“But there is no more time left, once I leave you again, you’ll be in that man’s arms right? I gladly accept my defeat. You liking someone new -- it means you have found a love that is different from what we have. Just be happy with him or else I’ll carry you to Taiwan and be with me forever.”, Guanlin embraced Sungwoon again and kissed his forehead.

“I will try, I am not sure yet. But really thanks Lin for everything.”, Sungwoon stated.

“Oh god. Don’t call me with that name again or I will crawl back to you.”, both of them laughed with Guanlin’s reaction. Guanlin bid goodbye and rode his car.

Before Sungwoon went to sleep, he fixed his red carnations into a flower vase and put it in the living room. They really smell nice and searching it up on Google, Sungwoon is happy to know that Guanlin misses him too.

 

~

 

“You what??”, Jihoon is trying to face Sungwoon who is now hiding behind Daehwi.

“He filed a leave to date Guanlin and not us.”, Daehwi stepped away from Sungwoon and walk towards Jihoon’s side.

“Okay. Calm down, didn’t I tell you guys about this?”, Sungwoon trying to convince the two.

“It’s your patient that has amnesia, not us. My god hyung, you’ve told us that you guys are done.”, Daehwi still not believing what has gotten into his hyung’s mind.

“I really don’t like you when it’s Guanlin that we are talking about. He’s the reason behind your pain every day right?”, Jihoon said.

“I am just being emotional for the fact that we can’t be together, Guanlin is out of that. It is my choice to grieve; he shares the same pain with me. And okay, I’ll be honest; it is me who always turn down the chance to begin our love story.”, Sungwoon explained and tear up.

“Oh no, it’s always Jihoon’s fault whenever Sungwoon-hyung’s having an emotional breakdown in public.”, Daehwi scoffed because Jihoon slapped his back.  
The two of them hugged Sungwoon and Sungwoon accepted their hug. Sungwoon calmed down before he continues his story.

“Yesterday, he gave me a gift and we bid goodbye to each other, also we bid goodbye to our hopes that soon we will have the love story that we always dreamed of. I drop him off at the airport, and embraced for the last time.”, Sungwoon said.

“Oh, it’s your birthday why did life make that moment on a wrong timing?”, Jihoon asked who now has no worries after Sungwoon told them everything.

“Actually no, I think yesterday was a blast if I don’t mind the goodbye part. Because of this—“, Sungwoon then showed them a puppy.

“Owwww, a Chihuahua.”, both Jihoon and Daehwi exclaimed.

“This is the main reason that I made you guys meet me outside the hospital plus I am not wearing my uniform, but I assure you guys I’ll work later when my shift starts. Isn’t he adorable? Guanlin gave it to me as a birthday present.”, Sungwoon gave the puppy to Jihoon.

“Call him Tan, his daddy no.2 named him that.”, Sungwoon laughed.

“My god. You are his daddy no.1? I can’t believe how cringy you can get hyung.”, Daehwi said that while rolling his eyes. Sungwoon just laughed and carried Tan on his arms and waved goodbye to Jihoon and Daehwi because he needs to go home, change and go to work.

 

~

 

“Hey there, big guy.”, Sungwoon greeted Daniel while his hands are on his back.

“Why do I always sound old whenever you call me like that? I prefer you calling me Niel.”, Daniel gave Sungwoon a sweet smile.

“Here you go. It was my birthday yesterday, the hospital organized a small party and I sneaked a slice of the chocolate cake for you.”, Sungwoon gave the cake to Daniel.

“Here you go as well.—“, Daniel gave a bouquet of flowers.

“Happy Birthday and uhm—it’s a bouquet of daffodils. Did you know that daffodils mean—“

“New Beginnings. Thanks for this Niel.”, Sungwoon completed Daniel’s statement which made Daniel shocked.

“You really like flowers. Thank God that my insider knows you very well. Did you like it?”, Daniel asked.

“I do.”, but Sungwoon’s face says the opposite. He is really scared. Jihoon talked to him about taking risks into getting deeper with his emotions with Daniel and he overthinks what will the future gave him this time. Jihoon’s right, Daniel might have someone in his past, or Daniel, just like Guanlin has a home that he has to go to.

“Take some rest now. I’ll just be here until you begin to sleep.”, Sungwoon said and sat on the chair, waited for Daniel to sleep and took a picture of the daffodils with Daniel’s bed on the background. He wanted to keep this day a memory.

Sungwoon saw Daniel’s diary on the table beside the chair where he is sitting. It was open and he is curious about what’s written on it. He grabbed Daniel’s diary and read that the diary entry was from yesterday, his birthday. When suddenly Daniel began to scream, Sungwoon put aside the diary on the table and rushed to Daniel. Daniel is having cold sweats and is still screaming. Sungwoon immediately grabs some towels and wake Daniel. Daniel woke up having shortness of breath, when he opened his eyes he immediately hug Sungwoon.

“Niel, are you alright? Good thing that I didn’t leave immediately after you begin to sleep. Are you having nightmares? You were screaming.”, Sungwoon told Daniel.

“I don’t know. I uh- I am still in shock, what am I screaming?”, Daniel asked who now is still catching his breath.

“It’s like a name, wait, I am remembering.—“, Sungwoon is having a hard time to remember it.

“-- Oh, oh, I remember now. It was Seongwu.”, Sungwoon answered.

 

________________________________________  
March 22, 2019

"Every shadow no matter how deep is threatened by morning light." - 

I am still haunted by the man in my dreams. Is he really someone from my past? Can he now show up or visit me because I am really eager to know who I am or who I was in the past. I hope he's a good friend of mine. Please come look for me.

Patiently waiting,  
Your Euigeon  
________________________________________


	6. Finally

Three men are rushing to get to Daniel’s room; one guy is playfully and excited to talk to Daniel while the other guy pulls his company and they look like a lost puppy or something.

 

Daniel is busy finishing his breakfast when someone knocked on his door. Daniel leans forward to check who’s entering his room.

“This should be the room.”, a guy whose back is all that Daniel that can see. He remembers someone who has that back so he just cleanups his platter and sits down properly to greet the guy.

Daniel may start out as a jerk or snob but the real Daniel now can be seen as he is friendly to all staff from the cleaning staff to the nurses to Dr. Jisung. Sungwoon is right the hospital staff treats their patients as if they’re a part of their family.

“Daniel-ssi. . .”, the trembling guy approached Daniel.

Daniel is confused with what’s happening.

“Daniel-ssi. . .”, the guy kneeled down but made sure he’ll not ruin the flowers he brought to Daniel and cry.

“Oh no, Mister. Is everything fine? Can you stand up? Wait, I’ll call a nurse.”, Daniel offered.

Just before Daniel could press the button to call up someone from the nurse’s station, the guy stood up and tried to stop his tears from falling. He placed the roses on Daniel’s side table and hugged Daniel. Daniel immediately released himself from the hug which made the guy surprise on what’s going on.

“Okay, Sir. Who are you? You can’t just barge into someone’s room and pull them into a hug? I may look snob but I’m uncomfortable with the hug, sorry.”, Daniel spoke.

“Who am I? Is this for real?”, the guy questioned Daniel back.

“I know that our last moment or conversation is the worst but you can’t pretend that you don’t know me because of that. I am worried sick, you’ve been missing for how many months.”, the guy added.

“I uh—I really can’t remember you sorry.”, Daniel answered back in a low voice.

“Oh, are you playing some jokes on me? Fine. I am Seongwu, your boyfriend that you left for some reason and left him without giving him the chance to explain himself and literally exhausted himself to find you and broke his heart upon knowing that you got into an accident without me by your side. Is that enough to make you remember me?” , Seongwu stated.

“Go away. I can’t—I can’t process all this information right now.”, Daniel said.

“No Daniel. No. I won’t go away. Sorry if it took me this long to find you.”, Seongwu gently said.

The next moments are unbelievable, Seongwu was confused with what he’s seeing right now, a furious, mad and confused Daniel.

“I said go away. I don’t know you. I DON’T KNOW YOU!”, Daniel is having a hard time to breathe.

Daniel is holding his head like he’s about to lose his shit. Daniel consecutively pushed the button for help.

“Sungwoon-hyung. . . Sungwoon-hyung. . . Sungwoon-hyung, please come. Sungwoon –hyuuuuung.”, Daniel repeatedly said those phrases while pushing the button.

Daniel continued pressing the button and shouting Sungwoon’s name.

Seongwu now is panicking. He doesn’t know what is happening.

“Oh God, I am so sorry. Calm down. Calm down.”, is all that Seongwu can say and tried to touch Daniel to calm him down. Daniel pushed away Seongwu’s hold on his arms.

“What is happening with you?”, Seongwu really now is confused and he doesn’t know what to do.

Daniel then covered himself with his blanket and turned his back at Seongwu, Daniel is trembling, and he’s experiencing some pain in his head.

 

~

 

The other guy who’s happily walking towards Daniel’s room stopped before entering the room. He saw someone outside Daniel’s room and approached him. He signaled the man if he’s a visitor of Daniel.

“Yes.”, the man answered.

“Oh really? Great! I am his nurse, by the way, Sungwoon.”, Sungwoon offered his hand and the man gladly accepted it.

“I’m Minhyun.”, the man introduced himself.

“Are you Daniel’s family or friend? I was about to head to his room to inform him that someone has called the hospital looking for him, he’ll be glad of seeing you. Let’s go inside.”, Sungwoon signaled Minhyun to come to join him inside.

“No. No. He won’t be glad if he sees me.”, Minhyun said.

“He’s uhm—Daniel has amnesia, it would really help him if you’ll visit him.”, Sungwoon explained.

“Really? But Seongwu is now inside the room, I am not needed in there. I just accompanied Seongwu to come to look for Daniel.”, Minhyun was about to return back to his seat.

“Sungwoon-hyung. . . Sungwoon-hyung. . . Sungwoon-hyung, please come. Sungwoon –hyuuuuung.”, both Sungwoon and Minhyun was shocked that the noise is coming from Daniel’s room.

“Nurse Sungwoon, your patient. He’s been pressing the button for how many times now. Go check him out immediately.”, a nurse approached Sungwoon.

“Oh sh--, Minhyun let’s go inside. Help me with Seongwu. I believe Daniel is having confusions or attacks related to his loss of memory. Maybe Seongwu doesn’t know what is happening.”, Sungwoon hurriedly pulled Minhyun and both entered the room.

 

~

 

Sungwoon and Minhyun found the place miserable, Daniel in his bed is trembling while Seongwu’s on the corner of the room and is placing his hands on his mouth to not make any noise while he’s crying.

Sungwoon went towards Daniel and Minhyun held Seongwu and tried to calm down Seongwu.

“Daniel, are you okay?”, Sungwoon poked Daniel because Daniel is still hiding under the blanket.

“I’m not, go away. I want Sungwoon-hyung here.”, Daniel continuously cried.

“It’s okay. I am here now. Show yourself please, I’ll help you.”, Sungwoon caressed Daniel’s arms.

Daniel now showed up his face, and Sungwoon saw how weak Daniel is right now.

“Daniel, you have visitors. They are your friends, you have nothing to be afraid of.”, Sungwoon gently explained.

On the other hand, Minhyun explained the situation to Seongwu about Daniel’s situation. Seongwu broke down and seems like all the strength in his knees went away after knowing the situation. Minhyun helped Seongwu to get to the other side of the room to sit down and process everything.

“I don’t want him here hyung. He’s stating those lies and wants me to believe in it. I can’t remember a thing.”, Daniel held Sungwoon’s hands.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Stop crying, your friends will help you to remember your past. You should be happy they are now with you.”, Sungwoon explained.

“Tell them to leave please, I can’t bear the pain anymore, I’m having shortness in my breathing. Please hyung, tell them to leave.”, Sungwoon looked at Seongwu and Minhyun’s side, it looks like Seongwu’s not gonna leave the room, Sungwoon can see the eagerness in his eyes.

“Just a second, okay? Try to calm down.”, Sungwoon left Daniel’s side.

 

“What happened to him?”, Seongwu initiated while Sungwoon is walking towards them.

“I’m going to explain everything outside, his doctor also is about to arrive in a few minutes. But for now, leave Daniel first and wait for me outside.”, Sungwoon requested.

“No. Don’t you get it? It took us a long time to find him, we’re staying I want to know how he’s been doing.”, Seongwu abruptly said.

“Seongwu let’s go, it’s not healthy for Daniel if we stay right now.”, Minhyun said.

“No Minhyun, I am his boyfriend. I should be with him.” Seongwu pointed out which left Sungwoon surprised and that fact put a scar on Sungwoon’s heart.

“I hate to break this to you, but please be patient with him and give him time to remember all. He’s in his frailty state right now, he is vulnerable to have emotional attacks and it’s normal for his situation. He will get better. For now, wait for me outside, Daniel’s situation right now is my priority.”, Sungwoon explained.

Seongwu scoffed and the two of them left the room and waited outside.

 

~

 

“Daniel, how are you? Still not okay?”, Sungwoon asked.

Daniel just swayed his head.

“It’s okay to not remember all these things right now. No one is forcing you, okay? What do you want?”, Sungwoon asked.

Daniel moves aside and tapped his bed signaling Sungwoon to lie in bed beside him.

Sungwoon gulped because he now knows that Daniel is owned by someone but he still gave what Daniel wanted and lie beside him.

“Hold my hand, please. It’s all that I need.”, Daniel requested while still trembling and lay out his hand.

Sungwoon held Daniel’s hand and Daniel made way for his head to lean on Sungwoon’s shoulders, his favorite spot.

“Describe for me what the sky looks like right now just like how you described them to me while I was in a coma.”, Daniel requested again.

“The night is young. The clouds may seem to disappear but they are not. The star captivates everyone who’s looking at the sky right now. But if you’ll stay and look briefly, you’ll see how the clouds blended beautifully with the color of the night that paved way for the star to shine brightly.”, Sungwoon’s now in pain but he has to hide it.

Daniel felt that Sungwoon is not okay. Daniel may be trembling earlier but he heard how that Seongwu introduced himself as his boyfriend. Daniel held Sungwoon’s hand tight and laid a kiss on it. Daniel fell asleep after that.

 

~

 

Sungwoon left and fixed the bed for Daniel to have a comfortable sleep. Daniel may have lost a lot of strength from what happened earlier.

Sungwoon was shocked when someone grabbed his collar upon exiting Daniel’s room. Jihoon saw what happened and immediately ran to them. Minhyun is getting rid of Seongwu’s grip on Sungwoon’s collar. Jihoon arrived at the scene which made Seongwu release his hold to Sungwoon. Sungwoon is choking and is holding his neck while Jihoon is assisting him. Minhyun now is behind Seongwu, embarrassed with what happened.

“Hey, what was that?”, Jihoon’s about to go to Seongwu when Sungwoon stopped him.

“A gentle reminder for your friend to stop touching my boyfriend.”, Seongwu said.

Jihoon confuse with the situation looked at Sungwoon and Sungwoon mouthed ‘Daniel’.

“He is Daniel’s nurse. He is just doing what he is supposed to do.”, Jihoon defended Sungwoon.

“Look, kid, I’m not dumb for not knowing that your friend has other desires with his patient. Remind your friend to stay on his line before I beat the shit out of him—“, Seongwu stopped because Minhyun grabbed his arms.

“Seongwu, let’s go now. Everyone’s looking at us.”, Minhyun said. Seongwu left the place.

“I am sorry. He’s just tired. We are sorry. Expect us to visit often. We already talked to Daniel’s doctor and he explained everything, thank you nurse Sungwoon.”, Minhyun hurriedly followed Seongwu and left Sungwoon and Jihoon’s place.

 

~

 

“Hyung, what were you thinking? What happened?”, Jihoon said and that was the time when Sungwoon just embraced Jihoon and let out all the pain and embarrassment that he got.

Jihoon just caressed Sungwoon’s back while Sungwoon is still hugging him.

“He’s a guy too, he knows that you are in love with his boyfriend.”, Jihoon stated.


	7. Retrospection

Sungwoon took an early 2-day rest day from his scheduled shift and requested Daehwi to fill in for his immediate 2-day absence. Jisung didn’t know what happened and approved the break that Sungwoon requested.

“Fuck, these 2 days.”, Sungwoon let out facing the walls of his small kitchen while dropping down the carton of milk that he’s about to pour at his cereal at the table.

“Who am I fooling?”, Sungwoon scoffed which made his jaws to clenched.

“2 days can’t heal a broken heart, Sungwoon! You fool.”, Sungwoon said and continued pouring the milk, scratched his neck, brought with him his bowl of cereals and made his way to the living room. He then sat at his sofa; grab the remote control of the TV acting like he’s been jobless for months that don’t care how his life sucks right now.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Daniel became quiet since yesterday with what happened that someone named Seongwu came in to visit him. Plus the fact that it is Daehwi that greeted him and opened up the curtains for him this time.

“Hello there. How are you feeling?”, Daehwi asked.

“Hellooooo. I said. . .”, Daehwi continued and was stopped when Daniel answered him.

“I heard you Hwi, I’m fine. I just don’t feel like talking today.”, Daniel stated.

“Will the presence of Sungwoon-hyung make you feel better?”, Daehwi asked which made Daniel look at him with confused eyes.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know. But I do miss him, the sight of him makes me happy especially in that position you are now on, opening up the curtains and is always happy whenever the sunlight hits his eyes.”, Daniel answered.

“I just. . . I just want to ask a favor from you.”, Daehwi shyly opened up.

“What is it?”, Daniel asked.

“Sungwoon-hyung is a very precious human being to all these people that he loves and takes care of. But he always ends up with the wrong guy that he falls for, so to save him from a bigger scar or pain, can you please stop now if it’s not him that you’ll choose.”, Daehwi requested. Daniel was about to make a reply but it seems like Daehwi still has something to say.

“Honestly, I don’t want to break this to you. But he took a day off just to clear his mind because basically you and Seongwu is giving him a hard time now.”, Daehwi added.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him or any of these people who are involved. How come loving someone turn to a wrong deed now?”, Daniel replied back.

“I know you didn’t mean it, Sungwoon-hyung also knew that. So don’t go far into entering his life if you will just leave him. I should head back now into the nurse station and prepare your medicines and get you prepared for more laboratory examination.”, Daehwi said and left the room.

 

~

 

Someone entered Daniel’s room which made him get up from his bed.

“Did you left something?”, Daniel asked knowing that it is Daehwi who entered the room. But he was shocked that a bouquet of flowers held by someone entered his room.

“You must be entering the wrong room. . .Ow.”, Daniel was shocked upon seeing the guy behind those flowers.

“Why are you here?”, Daniel asked.

“Ohh come on Daniel. Will we be just like this whenever I come to visit? 2 hours of travel is not that easy okay?”, Seongwu stated.

“Then don’t come and visit me, I can take care of myself.”, Daniel confidently answered.

“You know, I didn’t know you were this funny. I almost cried out to that joke.”, Seongwu then raised his one eyebrow at Daniel.

“Are you being sarcastic?”, Daniel asked.

“Yes. Just receive these flowers and let me stay for a while with you – Aww.”, Seongwu almost got into his knees.

“My jaw locked from clenching too much just to act out like I’m a jerk.”, Seongwu said.

Daniel laughed, for the first time Seongwu heard his boyfriend laughed again. He almost cried while cherishing their moment, you can’t blame Seongwu for being this happy after being separated for months from Daniel.

“You still and will always be my ball of sunshine. I missed you Niel and your laugh.”, Seongwu seriously stared into Daniel’s eyes like he’s talking to Daniel’s heart.

Daniel stopped laughing and pointed out the chair allocated for a visitor beside him.

“Come, sit. But before that, fix the flowers first in this vase for me.”, Daniel pouted.

Even Daniel can’t explain how he became comfortable that easily with Seongwu, and how his heart was moved and is delighted on how Seongwu made him laugh a while ago, maybe Seongwu is right. Maybe he was really in love with him all along.

After Seongwu fixed the flowers in the vase, he put it beside the lamp on the cabinet table beside Daniel’s bed. He then sat down at the chair where Daniel pointed out a while ago.

“I am so sorry for being rude. It is a normal reaction for me to be that rude whenever I don’t want to accept the facts that are being served to me, I do hope that you can understand. But Dr. Jisung is right I need people like you for me to be able to remember my past. So, uhm, I know I am asking for too much of your time for this request but can you please tell stories about me, how did we get to know each other and some stories about us.”, Daniel gently spoke.

“Sure.”, and Daniel is so sure that the eye smile that Seongwu gave right after his reply is the most wonderful thing that he saw this day.

With that, Seongwu told him stories, some are sad but most of them are happy or are too good to be true. The two of them had a good time reminiscing what they have and this went on for two days. On the second day, Seongwu asked Daniel if he could stay for the night even if it means he’ll just sleep on the chair for the night.

“No, you can sleep right next to me, and I insist. Besides, this bed is too large for a man like me.”, Daniel said.

“Thanks.”, Seongwu replied.

“For the bed that you can get to sleep on?”, Daniel asked.

“Besides that fact, thank you also for letting me into your life once again and trust me with the stories that we both shared.”, Seongwu stated but he didn’t get to have any response from Daniel. He takes a peek where Daniel is faced and laughed quietly because the gentleman now is asleep.

 

~

 

Seongwu and Daniel woke up from the sound of the door opening up. Sungwoon cleared his throat upon seeing an awkward situation wherein he saw the two young men shared the same bed last night.

“Wow. 2 days can’t heal a broken heart but it actually gave the permission for the destiny to make things worse.”, Sungwoon said at the back of his mind. Sungwoon is also surprised how he was changed by this situation from the positive and lovable Sungwoon to a grumpy and maybe a rude one.

Seongwu then stood up, after realizing he’s in a weird situation right now. Yes, he may be angry at Sungwoon but Sungwoon still works at the hospital and he might get reprimanded for sleeping in the same bed as the patient.

Sungwoon is trying to avoid Daniel’s eyes but when he was preparing the medications for Daniel, Daniel held his hands which made Sungwoon look to his side.

“Are you alright? You were 2 days absent, is everything alright?”, Daniel asked with worry in his eyes.

“No. Daniel, I’m such in a big mess right now.” is what Sungwoon wanted to answer but then he gazed upon Seongwu who’s clearly avoiding the sight of him then continued to preparing the medications of Daniel.

“I’m fine. I just needed a break.”, Sungwoon shortly replied.

“Can you leave us alone first Seongwu? We just need to talk.”, Daniel requested.

Sungwoon saw how Seongwu’s hands clenched and when Seongwu was about to answer.

“Oh no, Seongwu, don’t leave the room. I just needed to assist Daniel in taking up his medications. His questions about the status of his medical situation must be addressed to Dr. Jisung. I am not the answer to his questions, so clearly, we don’t need to talk.”, Sungwoon replied in a monotone voice.

“I need to go. Eat your lunch, for I will be back to bring you your medicines.”, Sungwoon added and left the room.

You can clearly see how Seongwu is happy that Sungwoon is submissive and knows when he will surrender. But on the opposite side, you can clearly see how Daniel is devastated. He misses his Sungwoon-hyung so much and he can hear so loud how his hyung’s heart is aching right now because of him. He was dumbfounded on how Sungwoon acted out earlier.

“I’ll go for now. Because I need to do something important but I’ll come back this evening okay. Think of me.”, Seongwu then kissed Daniel’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”, Daniel is still staring blankly at the wall while Seongwu left.

 

~

 

“Here’s your meds.”, Sungwoon said.

“Is everything alright between the both of us?”, Daniel asked.

“There’s no us, there’s only you and me. And yes, we are both fine. Seeing that you are clearly okay now because you already have someone to take care of you.”, Sungwoon answered.

“You do know that it’s you that I wanted, right?”, Daniel held Sungwoon’s hands and placed them on his chest.

“You may not be the answer to what my mind is seeking right now. But this”, Daniel held Sungwoon’s hands tight and placed it deeper into his chest, “it’s you that it’s longing for.”.

Sungwoon abruptly releases Daniel’s grip in his hands but failed to do so because all his strength was gone from the moment that Daniel held his hands.

“Daniel, you are owned by someone else. Are you that stupid? We are not meant to be, you are meant to go home, be with Seongwu and who knows you two might end up together for the rest of your life. Face the fact that we are on the end part of your life having me by your side. I am stupid for falling in love with our patient, but I am not greedy and bad to take ownership of something that is not mine in the very beginning.”, Daniel was shocked by how Sungwoon reacted and let his heart out about the situation.

“Our relationship started out as a nurse-patient relationship and it should stay that way. So now, give my hand back because I’ve got some other stuff to do.”, Sungwoon said.

Sungwoon hurriedly left the room even though he left Daniel there who is just stopping his tears to come out. Sungwoon went immediately to the washroom and lock himself up in one of the cubicles. He held his chest because he can’t bear the pain he’s feeling inside, after a minute, he then looked into his hands, remembered how he let go of Daniel and cried and cried and cried until he has no more tears to shed.

 

~

 

“Yes, come in.”, Dr. Jisung said after hearing the knock on his office door.

“Oh, Sungwoon, what is it? Are you okay now from your 2-day break?”, Sungwoon just nodded and there are no traces of him from the breakdown that he had earlier in the washroom.

“I thought about this and uhm, those 2 days are enough to make me decide to give this letter.”, Sungwoon gave a letter to Dr. Jisung.

“Immediate resignation letter? And you only decided this one for just 2 days? You are aware that it needs approval for immediate resignation right? How can I approve this one?”, Dr. Jisung was about to return the paper to Sungwoon when Sungwoon stopped him.

“I’ll take your job offer to teach at the university, I can’t continue working at a hospital. Maybe at a different hospital but I know, you guys together with Jihoon and Daehwi won’t support me with my decision. So I’ll just accept your offer. But hyung, please sign my resignation letter, for I no longer see myself working at this hospital.”, Sungwoon pleaded.

“You do know that I accept your requests easily but not this one, I’ll talk this one out with the directors. You are one of our precious gems here in the hospital. But I’m on your side on this one, I just need more time to think about this one.”, Dr. Jisung replied.

“Thanks, hyung. I’ll go home now. I really do hope that you and the board will consider my immediate resignation.”, Sungwoon said.

 

~

 

“I’m back, young man.”, Seongwu happily welcomed Daniel whose a bit anxious lying on his bed.

“Get out!”, Daniel shouted.

“Huh?”, Seongwu confusedly asked.

“I said get out. Can you not hear or understand those two words? Get out!”, Daniel angrily shouted.

“But, why? Can you at least try to explain to me why you are mad at me again.”, Seongwu shouted back and is about to cry.

“I remembered everything now; I can clearly remember now why I have gotten to this accident because I am leaving you because I no longer want you in my life. And how dare you, show your face again when you are the reason why I am here in the first place? Get out before I call the security.”, Daniel furiously stated.

“I’m sorry. Please let me explain.”, Seongwu weakly replied. But Daniel faced the opposite side and signaled him to just go.

“I’ll go back; I can’t talk to you when you’re like that. We need to talk this one out, love.”, Seongwu said and left Daniel’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss updating this one, I have been sleep-deprived for weeks/for almost a month that's why I didn't get to update my story. I hope I did make it up to you guys for waiting so long with this update.


	8. NielOngHwang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title literally screams the summary of this chapter. I have nothing against any ships, enjoy reading.

"Don't you ever call me again. Get lost.", are the last words that Seongwu received from Daniel before he heard a loud car crash sound on the line afterwards the line got disconnected.

"Fuck, what happened? I'll try to locate his phone.", Seongwu is trying hard to calm himself in this situation.

Seongwu tried to locate Daniel's location because he was frightened by the sound hoping that Daniel is not the one who has got into the accident.

 

Daniel left him 2 months ago, brought his things with him and left their apartment for good. Seongwu can still remember how much he fucked up and how much he hurt Daniel. He didn't mean it, he swears.

 

~ 

 

"You cheating bastards!!", Daniel punched Minhyun in the face when he caught the man naked in his bed with his boyfriend Seongwu.

"And you!!!", Daniel is about to attack Seongwu when Minhyun stopped him.

Seongwu is crying, on his knees, hugged Daniel's leg and pleaded to hear him out.

"Please Daniel, I will explain.", Seongwu repeatedly said.

"No. I should be the one saying those words. Please Seongwu, get the fuck out of my sight. How dare you cling to my legs with that body who has been terrorized with Minhyun? Of all the people, really Seongwu, you chose to cheat with my cousin? Fuck off, dude. Fuck off.", Daniel shouted and threw the blanket to Seongwu and Minhyun who is now at Seongwu's side.

"Cover your bodies. I am somehow lucky I didn't get to witness whatever you have done inside these four walls. I am disgusted just by imagining the thing that you did.", Daniel reached for his bag at the top of the cabinet and furiously put all his things inside, from clothes to shoes.

Seongwu and Minhyun managed to dress up while Daniel is up to something in their closet. Seongwu was about to grab Daniel when he was about to leave their apartment when Daniel faced him with so much hatred in his eyes.

"Don't you dare lay those hands on me. And don't you dare follow me, contact me or stop me from leaving. Because I have decided to leave you for good.", Daniel slammed the door and left Seongwu devastated in his position.

 

~

 

“Minhyuuun. . .”, Seongwu called Minhyun and sobbed. “He knew everything.”, Ong tried to continue his story to Minhyun.

“Calm down, baby. How can you be so sure that he knew everything? Did he tell it to you?”, Minhyun asked.

“No. He faced me and told me he can now remember everything. .”, Ong is sobbing so hard. “The look on his eyes, it’s the same eyes that I can still picture from that day that he found out about us.”

“Where are you? Just stay there okay? I’ll come to pick you up.”, Minhyun’s concern about Ong’s condition, the guy is really having a hard time to catch his breath.

“No. I don’t deserve your care. I don’t deserve Daniel. Most of all, I don’t deserve you.”, Ong cried out louder.

“Fuck it, Ong. I am panicking now babe. Please. Let me pick you up.”, Minhyun pleaded, who’s now irritated on how Ong is acting up and putting all the blame on him.

“I’m still at the hospital. On one of the washrooms on the ground floor.”, Ong finally said.

 

~

 

Ong and Daniel started out as childhood friends, distance never stopped them as they continue being pen pals even though the distance grew them apart. Both of them are always updating each other’s lives until they have decided to cut it off and continue their friendship routine when both of them had a cellular phone and enjoyed how fast it was to talk with each other with the use of the cellular phones.

Ong will always bring it to his high school connected to an ID strap which he can wear before and after school just to check Daniel’s messages and he will tell Daniel stories about his day, this scenario or routine continued up until both of them are working.

Until one day, both of them decided to meet because they can now break the distance between them and hang out. Little did they know that before that day ended, both of them agreed to have a relationship even though both of them are unsure if they are really into guys, all they know is that they both love each other in a special way.

 

But then, all relationships are not perfect. They may be living in the same city, both of them are in the right age to handle and be committed to relationships but Ong cannot relate to those mature relationships around them. Daniel is a little bit immature, no, he’s really too immature.

Daniel has a short temper, doesn’t accept explanations and is always jealous to the point that Ong’s world is only revolving on Daniel. Ong can’t even hang out with his friends especially his workmates. Ong is a barista in a café which made the situation worse because when Daniel is in the café, he sometimes guards Ong against customers he thought adores Ong. Ong is always with Daniel so, Ong is always present to family reunions that Daniel attends to. Daniel even brings Ong even though his cousin, Minhyun, requests Daniel to go alone sometimes because Minhyun misses hanging out with his best friend or favorite cousin.

Eventually, Minhyun gets used to Ong when hanging out with Daniel. He adores Ong because when you observe him clearly he has a good heart, always take care of Daniel and you can see clearly see in Ong’s eyes how innocent and fragile Ong is.

It became a daily routine, the three of them hanging out at Ong’s apartment wherein Daniel decided to settle with Ong there. Daniel is happy seeing the two of the most important people in his life enjoy the company of each other. Sometimes when Daniel will come home late from overtime from work, he would catch the two guys laughing; he’s suspecting the two must be really close now because he could hear Ong is sometimes would tell Minhyun stories about his family which Daniel is envy sometimes but shakes it off because it is his cousin that we are talking about here.

Actually, it made Daniel realize many things that he is self-centered or the relationship is always about him. The stories that Ong tells Minhyun are new to Daniel. He just now realized it now that he didn’t ask Ong how he is or how his day went for how long. Instead, he will always cling to Ong and be needy and looking back, Daniel pictured their situation as Daniel buying a robot which is Ong and then always control him on what to do or not to do.

He realized it at the 40-minute bus ride going home. After getting off from the bus, he immediately ran to the flower shop to buy some flowers for Ong and planned to apologize and better make up to him by being a mature boyfriend that Ong deserves to have. He even texted Ong that he cannot go home tonight as the 24/7 grocery mart needs a hand up until 4 am but it is all just a lie to surprise Ong. He really wanted to make it up to Ong and make sure he’s someone that Ong can be proud of. But luck is not on Daniel’s side, he’s too late to buy some bunch of flowers because the shop was closed when Daniel went there.

Maybe he’ll postpone the surprise. It is his rest day tomorrow; he’ll use that time to surprise his boyfriend.

But when he got home he encountered a nightmare he never imagined would happen to him, at this hour and at this place. Daniel is torn to pieces with what he saw in their room, a naked Minhyun and Ong. He didn’t make a second thought in deciding on what to do and immediately left the two and was gasping for air outside that apartment.

“Funny how I was ready to change for him when eventually the destiny already made its way to separate Ong from a stupid man like me, is Ong wrong for cheating on me? Or is he right that he decided to like or even love another man because he can’t handle me anymore? This is bullshit. No. Minhyun and Ong are bullshit.”, those were Daniel’s last words before he fell into a deep sleep in the park bench after gulping down 4 cans of beer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nielwoon fic here in ao3. I hope I can give justice in serving you a story about nielwoon's love. I hope you'll stay with me up until I finish all 3 stories.


End file.
